


where the sun don't shine

by orphan_account



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Gen, don't take that too lightly, slight mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben’s grabbed his letterman jacket to cover up his waist… area and turned around, so all Fred can see is the word BENADDICKTION emblazoned across his ass. And Ben’s face peering ashamedly at her. </p><p>“I was too lazy to put on some clothes,” he whispers at her, mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the sun don't shine

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a 4+1 (of the flatmates accidentally seeing bits of each other, i know), but then i got lazy and this was honestly too funny not to post.
> 
> (warnings: ben's peen)

Freddie is 100%, honest-to-god sure it’s not normal to see your flatmate butt _naked_ in the middle of their shared living room, but here she is. As far away from normalcy as it gets.

“It’s not how it looks, ok?!” Ben squeals, cringing away in hopes of covering his balls, while Freddie does the same, except with her eyes. It’s not working. She’s gonna be completely scarred for life.

“Ben, I swear to god,” she says, “If you wanted a little stroll to chill your dick that is totally fine with me, because it is hot as balls in here, but what I don’t appreciate is you noT WARNING ME FIRST--!” The last bit is said in a bit of a shriek, because Ben shifts to try and cover more skin with a couch pillow and ends up showing more of his peen. “Oh my god, please tell me this is a horrible dream,” Fred whispers to herself, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

“Sorry,” Ben croaks out.

“I just want to get to my room,” she says (with a bit of a stammer, she's not proud to admit, because even if the door to her room is 20 steps away, she’d definitely like a little more confidence in walking that distance without knocking over something in an attempt to keep her eyes closed).

“Um…” Ben says, and she can hear him shuffling around frantically doing something. There’s a sound like books falling, and Freddie grits her teeth.

“Ben,” she says warningly.

“I know, I know! I’m um, okay. I’m alright, I’m fine, my skin is not bruised or anything, it’s fine--”

“Just tell me when it’s safe to open my eyes!”

“Yea, alright! Okay, um, yep, it is a-okay, the coast is clear, Houston, we do not have a problem--”

Freddie sighs again, this time in relief, and opens her eyes. Ben’s grabbed his letterman jacket to cover up his waist… area and turned around, so all Fred can see is the word BENADDICKTION emblazoned across his ass. And Ben’s face peering ashamedly at her. “I was just too lazy to put on some clothes,” he whispers at her, mortified. Despite everything, fred has to laugh a little at that.

“I’ll just… go to my room,” she says awkwardly. “Please tell me when you’ve regained some decency so I can text Peter and Stan about this so we can laugh at you while you sulk.” She wishes she had any scrap of dignity left, but all she can do is scamper away to her room in a hurry.

* * *

 

When Freddie’s safely in her room and had enough time to actually recover, her phone dings with a text.

 **benedickhead (3.07 pm):** YOU WERENT EVEN SPOSED TO B BACK YET  
**benedickhead (3.09 pm)** : DO NOT TELL PETER ABOUT THIS  
**benedickhead (3.10 pm):** I’LL GIVE YOU A BUNCH OF THOSE SHORTBREAD COOKIES YOU LIKE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY

She snorts and thumbs out a reply:

 **saint-like (3.12 pm):** class ended early  
**saint-like (3.12 pm):** i can’t make any promises ;)  
**saint-like (3.14 pm):** but a carton of those wouldn’t hurt ;)))))))  
**saint-like (3.15 pm):** :*

She tosses the phone on her desk and promptly forgets about it until an hour later, when her phone pings her again with another text.

 **benedickhead (4.18 pm):** I WILL KILL YOU  
**saint-like (4.20 pm):** just try.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points and brownies goes to the person who figures out where fred's name in ben's phone comes from. he probably would, tbh.


End file.
